


Crack the Shutters

by stayliving



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayliving/pseuds/stayliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually when Kurt wakes up before Sebastian, he tries to savor the moment. This time, however, his body had completely different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack the Shutters

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as complete fluff and then someone suggested I turned it into smut, so this happened.

Since Kurt had started staying over at Sebastian’s apartment, he could count on one hand the number of times he had woken up to a bed-warmed body next to his own. They had been dating for about seven months now, sleeping together for nearly a year, and literally “sleeping” together for four months. When they first started dating, the way Sebastian flat out refused to spend the night with him had annoyed Kurt to absolutely no end. Besides, they had done so before multiple times. Of course, Seb was always gone before Kurt woke up, but it still counted.

Once Sebastian had sat down and explained to him that he had utterly no idea what he was doing and he wanted as little chance as possible of screwing things up right off the bat, so he wanted to take things slowly. Aside from not doing sleepovers, Bastian’s idea of taking things slowly also included no sex for the first two months, which, in Kurt’s opinion, had been a moot point (however, since Kurt was rather touched by the fact that Sebastian was at least trying, he went along with it without much complaint).

Waking up before Sebastian was such a rare occurrence that, when it did happen, it threw Kurt completely for a loop. On the first morning it had happened, Kurt had been worried that Sebastian had gotten ill over night, because Sebastian made it known that he didn’t believe in sleeping his days away when he had a million other things he could be doing. Which was just fine with Kurt, because as much as he told Seb he really didn’t have to do so, waking up to breakfast and a steaming pot of coffee every morning was one of the things he loved about the other man.

While Kurt treasured every morning they had together, the mornings where he woke up before his boyfriend were golden, both metaphorically and literally. The sunlight filtered through the cracks in the blind covering their window, which took up the majority of one wall. Sebastian always swore that the over-sized window wasn’t why he chose this apartment over something more extravagant, but Kurt knew better.

Moving as carefully as possible, Kurt turned over to his side in order to look at his boyfriend in a way he never really got to. Where Sebastian was all bold lines and sharp angles and snark when he was awake, when he was asleep, he softened into curves and arches. If Kurt didn’t know any better, he would almost say that the other man appeared innocent. Their silk sheets (that were both a burden and a God-send) had fallen down to rest right above the curve of Bas’s ass and Kurt had to stop himself from kicking them the rest of the way off. The lights and shadows from the window splayed across Sebastian’s bare back, making him appear more golden than what he actually was, whereas Kurt was sure it just made himself appear pastier.

Most mornings like this, Kurt would take the time to fully appreciate how beautiful his boyfriend looked while sleeping. However, he had woken up half-hard and memories of his dreams and last night’s excursions were currently floating through his head.

With a tentative hand, Kurt reached out and ran his fingertips down the curve of his boyfriend’s spine, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips when Sebastian’s back arched under his touch. Kurt repeated his movements, this time pressing down slightly harder than before, and not stopping at the sheet. He moved his hand lower, his fingertips ghosting over Sebastian’s ass before he squeezed the flesh gently, kneading it in his hand.

“Mmphgeddof,” Sebastian’s voice was muffled as he pushed his face into his pillow.  
Instead of doing as he was told, Kurt rolled over until he was lying on top of Sebastian’s body, taking extra care to slot his morning wood in the cleft of the taller man’s ass.

Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips against Sebastian’s ear, his tongue darting out to trail along the shell of it before he whispered, “How about I do us one better and get us both off?”

“Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine.”

Kurt grinned and pressed his hips back down against Sebastian’s, rocking them slowly together.

They both were nearly silent for the next few minutes, the only sounds escaping their mouths were hushed moans and whimpers. Then, without warning, Sebastian rolled over under Kurt and grinned up at him. Kurt faltered as his arms gave out, making him collapse on Bas’s chest, causing him to chuckle.

“Worn out already, sweetheart? What happened to your plan of getting us both off?”

Kurt just groaned and swatted at Sebastian’s chest. An indignant squawk left his lips as Seb rolled them over to where Kurt was now on the bottom.

“Hi,” Sebastian whispered as he pressed his lips against Kurt in a quick kiss.

Kurt shook his head and pulled away, grimacing, “Ew, no. Morning breath.”

Sebastian just hummed nonchalantly and began to kiss along Kurt’s jawline, trailing his lips from one ear to the other. With one hand, he reached out to grab at Kurt’s and tangled their fingers together and brought them up to rest beside Kurt’s head; with the other, he reached down and brushed his fingers through the dark hair below Kurt’s belly button.

“How do you want it?” Sebastian whispered, his breath hot against Kurt’s neck, causing the latter to squirm beneath him, his hips arching upwards in a vain attempt to get some friction.

“Don’t care. Just want you, Bas,” Kurt whimpered as Sebastian bit down against his collarbone, his tongue laving against his skin.

Kurt was now painfully hard between their bodies and pre-come was already starting to pool at his slit, so when Sebastian sat up instead of reaching further down his body, the only thing he could do was whine in frustration.

“Shh,” Sebastian soothed, his thumb brushing against the back of Kurt’s hand as he reached out to grab the bottle of lube from their nightstand, “I’ve got you.”  
After finally letting go of Kurt’s hand, Sebastian poured a small amount into his palm and rubbed his hands together in order to warm the lube up.

Sebastian’s eyes never left Kurt’s as he moved to where they were lined up nearly perfectly and wrapped both of his hands around their cocks. His arms flexed as he stroked them both slowly, his wrist snapping in order to fully coat their lengths. Once they were both slicked up, Sebastian removed his hands and reached down to wipe the excess lube off on an abandoned shirt that was hanging off the edge of their bed.

They moved slowly, their hips rocking together as they attempted to find a suitable rhythm.

There was something to be said about feeling another man’s dick rubbing against your own, but Kurt was in no state of mind to try to find the words. Instead, he focused on the way Sebastian felt on top of him, his hips thrusting in a way that mimicked something else they had done plenty of times in the past. He focused on the slip and slide of their cocks together mixed with the friction provided by their bodies. He focused on the way Sebastian’s pupils were completely blown, on the way his bottom lip was bitten raw as he tried to hold back the sounds caught in his throat.

It wasn’t too long before Kurt was right at the edge.

Sebastian threaded his fingers through his hair and tugged, giving Kurt the extra push he needed.

“Bas,” he whined as he came, his hips jerking sporadically as one of Sebastian’s hands reached down to stroke him through it. Sebastian followed just a few moments later, Kurt’s name leaving his lips in a high-pitched moan.  
Kurt huffed when Sebastian collapsed on top of him, but was too worn out to push him off.

“God, we’re disgusting.”

Kurt grunted in agreement and squirmed, wincing slightly at how their bodies were sticking together, their come already starting to cool between them.

“Shower with me?”

“Jesus, you’re insatiable,” Sebastian tried to patronize, but since he rolled out of bed and reached out for Kurt’s hand to pull him up, it wasn’t very effective.

“Mmm,” Grinning, Kurt let Sebastian help him out of bed and smacked his boyfriend on his ass before running towards the bathroom. “You love me.”

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip and nearly stopped in his tracks at his own words. While they had been dating for a while, neither one of them had brought up the “L” word yet. Kurt knew he loved Sebastian; he felt it in every beat of his heart, pumping through his veins, but he also knew that love was a foreign concept to Bas. Without even having to say those three words, though, Kurt knew how the other felt. And Kurt knew that Sebastian knew.

Kurt just hadn’t said it yet because he was still so very, very afraid of Sebastian running away; something he knew was entirely unfair to his boyfriend. So it came as a shock to him when Sebastian reached out and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him flush against his body, “I do.”

Sebastian’s voice was still muffled because he had buried his head in Kurt’s hair, but his next words rang loud and clear. “Of course I love you.”

Still, Kurt couldn’t keep himself from asking, “What did you say?”

“Stop acting so surprised, Princess, and hop in the shower. You’re starting to stink.” He could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s words. Kurt’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of his ribcage. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned around to press his lips softly against Sebastian’s.

“I love you too, asshole.”


End file.
